Light gauge metal framing have been used in the construction of buildings for many years, however interior and exterior metal framing has always been difficult to assemble as well as construct horizontal and diagonal bracing between support framing members because of the configuration of the support members like a C channel and poor energy efficient shear wall construction. The lip and flange of the C channel protrudes from the web making it difficult to make connections. When bracing members are installed between support members for additional strength, insulation became even more difficult to install as well as form a better insulated wall.
When assembling metal framed walls the vertical support members are not rigid until the bracing members or fasteners are added to help stabilize the support members from moving. In the past there have been attempts to stiffen support members by providing lateral bracing, drywall backing or bracing members between vertical support members.
The bracing members within the wall forming structure are generally required to connect support members together, however horizontal bracing members can be very long and next to impossible to connect horizontal bracing members to individual spacer blocks located between support members. In addition the bracing members are not used to form shear walls or diagonal framing with the walls or have the flexibility to form trusses having diagonally framing members.
Metal framing has developed computer systems to form pre-punched screw holes to designate how and where to install fasteners between metal framing. Different types of notches or shapes of bracing members have help speed up framing assembly. There have been no innovation developed allow metal framing to be connected without using fasteners and nothing has been developed where the spacer brace connects support members together using W clips, U clips, punch-out tables and ledges that form a self-lock connectors that fit together to form a fast an easy connection means to form metal framed wall panels without using fasteners at the support members. The unique wall construction allows wall panels to be fabricated quickly and easily without using fasteners thereby saving money in labor and material.